fox smasher
by chm01
Summary: i made a promise and i will fullfill it just wait Sakurachan i'll bring him back to you, even if i have to beat everyone here. crossover with smash brothers melee.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…. Or smash brothers in any of it's versions

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

"**_Kyuubi's thoughts" _**

**jutsu or technique**

"_¿¿¿¿¿?????"_

(AN): authors note

AN: okay my first shot at a crossover hope you like it, and no I'm not leaving my other stories but this idea was causing me a serious writer's block

PROLOGUE 

"uggh what the hell happened" asked Naruto regaining consciousness trying to remember what happened to him, the last thing he had memory of was that he was in the valley of the end fighting Sasuke's black chidori wit his kyuubi powered rasengan when the white and black light they were in suddenly compressed itself and the next thing he knew he woke up in this place that for the lack of better words was nothing, just black surrounding him, he stood up wondering where he was and how was he able to stand up in the first place.

Then he remembered the reason why he was there in the first place, the reason he made that promise and the person who even thought Naruto considered him a brother had no quarrels in driving a lighting-encased fist through his chest.

"oi! Teme! were are you" he called in no particular direction into the nothingness.

There was no answer.

Naruto was starting to get worried, he had to take the bastard back, if Sakura found out that he literally lost him in the middle of nowhere there will be hell to pay for him.

"dammit Sasuke answer me!!!" he was growing nervous with each passing moment.

Still his words only got lost in the nothingness that surrounded him in that moment making him really scared.

But he calmed down, he figured that the sooner he finds out where he was then the sooner he drag his best friend's unconscious body back to konoha, back to her.

Her, Sakura, he knew how she felt towards Sasuke, that much was clear to him the moment she made him promised to take him back to konoha and even now while he looked back to that moment he still can't stand to see her cry, to see her in pain and in that moment he knew about his feelings for her, he knew them and he still promised her that he would bring him back, because even if it kills him in the inside as long as she is happy it will be worth it.

He inspected around him completely frustrated that the only thing around was nothingness.

"where am I?"

"_in my realm"_

answered a voice that hold authority in his tone mixed with some wisdom and even some mischievousness.

Naruto, who was not expecting an actual answer got startled and landed painfully on his butt.

"_welcome, it's been a while since the last time I had visits"_

"where are you!! show yourself!!"

not a second after he said the words a giant white glove appeared before him.

"_hello little one I'm the master hand"_

Naruto who was just standing there heard the little part and became enraged at the comment even after all his improvement he still had a sore spot for the height issue.

"oi!!!!!! Who the hell do you think you are to call me little!!!!! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!!!! the next hokage"

the hand answered with an amused tone _"well I'll tell you little because you're little"_

"like you're the one to talk!!!! At least I have a body"

"_like you can cast judgment, you're nothing but a short, loud, blind-color kid"_

"shut up what do you know!!!!! Besides I'm a shinobi"

"_what kind of shinobi dresses in orange!!!!!!! I'll tell you a moronic one!!!"_

this argument lasted for a while, neither wanted to back down, until master hand did it showing that he was the bigger man(so to speak).

"_anyway I was minding my own business when you and the other kid landed here and let me tell it was a real pain to remove his hand from your chest, and how did that happened by the way?"_

at the last comment naruto flinched when he remembered his best friend driving a black chidori through his chest, he was sure that if he wanted he could have killed the bastard and even now he wouldn't mind returning the favor, if he didn't cared to break a promise but unfortunately or fortunately he did mind.

"that's not important, but where is Sasuke"

"_he is right here" _after the hand said those words the darkness in the floor created ripples from which a statue of Sasuke emerged .

Sasuke was wearing the same black outfit that he used on the chunnin exams while his left hand was encased in the infamous chidori he running in a nearly crouching position his right hand gripping his left forearm to prevent control loss, his face full of determination with a now matured sharingan blazing, but at the same time Sasuke was frozen like a statue, it was in that moment that Naruto noticed that Sasuke was standing on a golden platform.

"what did you do to him?!!!!?!??!!?"

"_first of all save his life, his wounds were too extensive for me to heal him properly, and now as such he belongs to me and eventually the champion of the tournament that will decide if he should be released or stay like this"_ his tone devoid of any amusement that once it had.

"what!!!! why he is not your propriety besides I promised someone really important I'll bring him back"

"_in the moment you two stepped in this place it was my up to me to do with you as I please, you are okay and I can tell you're a good boy, this one however it's consumed by darkness and revenge he just can get loose in the world"_

"he is just messed up I'm sure that if I can get him back to konoha he'll come around"

"_that's a risk I can't take sorry"_

"then let me enter the tournament"

this comment surprised the hand _"what?"_

"you heard me I want in, you said that the winner gets to decide what to do with Sasuke, so I figured if I win the tournament I can get him back"

"_this is not a regular tournament"_

"I don't care I'll still kick everyone's asses!!"

the hand just snapped it's fingers and a giant flat screen appeared before the eyes and started showing the type of fights that they were used in these tournament.

He saw a pudgy middle-aged man dressed in red and blue (Mario) fight a dragon like creature (Bowser), Bowser launched a forward slash but Mario jumped backwards before launching three fireballs towards his attacker who surrounded himself with a red like shield that absorbed the damage then the red man dashed and slide trough the floor hitting the dragon who head butted him before launching a stream of fire that ran trough the floor attempting to incinerate the man who just rolled behind Bowser and started spinning in one foot (**hurricane punch**) bringing both the dragon and himself up where Mario used the chance to hit it with powerful kick using both legs at the same time.

Then he saw a fox like creature face a tall black-clad evil-looking man who wore a cape(Ganondorf,) the fox was faster hitting him fast trying not to give him a chance to retaliate and with one kick the fox sent him up, but Ganondorf recovered in the middle of the flight and launched himself towards his enemy in a diagonal pattern with his foot surrounded in a dark energy, he hit the fox and delivered a powerful smash attack sending him to the other side of the arena.

This and more battles like this were displayed in front of him again and again where the contestants used the terrain, weapons that appeared randomly, sometimes four fighting at the same time other in teams, and he saw different kinds from adults to even kids, women and even a weird thing that looked like it was drawn by a five year old, and with each fight shown to him he grew more and more excited, this was perfect not only he will be able to full fill his promise but he will be able to prove that he is the best.

"that's it!!! I'm entering and that's final!!!!"

"_if that's what you want then so be it, I'm not going to stand in your way"_ this for master hand was a good thing it will keep the top smashers in it's toes when they find out what the kid can do.

"just one thing"

"_what is it?"_

"I want a cool entrance"

at this statement the hand could only say one thing _"huh?"_

"yeah I want a cool entrance to the battle I can't just go in walking you know"

after getting rid of the huge sweat drop that formed in the back of itself master hand answered _"fine, I'll see what I can do"_

and this was the start of a new challenge for the genin, a way to prove his worth not only to the village that shunned him but to an unknown world as well.

AN: this is my first crossover so what do you think, now I need an idea for Naruto's stage this is what I have so far and I need to tell me if they work:

1.- the valley of the end: the stage is formed from the two statues (from the abdomen to the head) and the waterfall between them where several logs keep falling and from time to time some of those logs switch from being horizontal to vertical.

2.- the hokage monument the way to eliminate your opponents is to throw them in the spaces between the faces and from time to time some jutsus or weapons or even explosive notes pop in the stage and for the fighter it's better not to be on their range.

Now for a rant (**_WARNING!!!! SPOILER ALERT!!!)_**:

Yesterday I read the new chapter for Naruto and I can't believe what I saw and after getting really ticked I started to wonder, does Kishimoto hate Naruto that much?, not only did Sasuke get unbelievably strong he actually killed Orochimaru!!!, what the hell is wrong with the series!!??!?!?!?!?!, and this lead me to the next point for a sannin Orochimaru it's a complete idiot!!!! IF THE JUTSU DIDN'T WORK ON ITACHI BECAUSE HE IS AN UCHIHA IT'S OBVIOUS THAT IS NOT GOING TO WORK SASUKE FOR THE SAME REASON WHAT THE HELL IT'S WRONG WITH HIM!!!! DOES HIS EVIL KAKLE ROT HIS BRAIN OR MAYBE IT WAS ALL THE EXPERIMENTS, AND THE WORSE PART IS **THAT NARUTO CAN'T USE THE NEW JUTSU BECAUSE IT COULD DESTROY HIS CAREER AS A SHINOBI!!!!!!!!!!.**

Now that I have vented please review and tell me what you think criticism more than welcome flames piss off (seriously if you don't anything nice or constructive to say don't say anything)

JA NE.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other character from other sources used in this fan fiction, the only thing I own is the plot

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"InnerSakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

"_Master hand"_

(AN): authors note.

AN: please I want to take a moment of silence in the memory of my beloved game-cube whose passing was most unfortunate.

…

…

This also mean that until I can get my hands on a Wii there could be some mistakes as I can't play smash brothers right now

* * *

CHAPTER 1: meetings, arranges and beginning of the hostilities

"Are you sure it will go okay I mean they could just reject me" said Naruto with uncertainty in his voice.

"_Nonsense all of them are good people, well good beings but I would like to advise you to stay clear of villains anyway"_ said the white-gloved hand.

Then the genin remembered something "hey what about my cool entry to the battle"

"_I already told you I'm working on it, be patient"_ said master hand, starting to get annoyed of the blonde's reluctance to drop the subject.

"But I.." whatever he was going to say was cut off by the hand, who shoved the 12-year old trough a door that appeared in the middle of the nothingness and slid vertically allowing him to see what it looked like a weird mixture of a medieval castle and some sort of hi-tech room, it was weird and at the same time right.

"_No buts, no get in and make some acquaintances"_ interrupted the tournament organizer as he shoved Naruto trough the door.

The boy turned around in time to see the futuristic door closing and the hand waving good-bye. Muttering about stupid giant hands under his breath he made his way to one of the tables in the place, the thing is that he really didn't want to interact with these 'people' he knew they were nice and would probably understand his situation, however in some time from this point he would be trying to beat the crap of each and every one of them to get the chance to not only become the top smasher, but also the chance to fulfill his promise to her.

After ordering something to eat to a weird mushroom like creature (a goomba) that unfortunately wasn't ramen he directed his efforts to gaze at the people in the place, there were a lot in a table nearby there was the man clad in red that he saw fight the dragon talking to a taller, green-clad version of himself, in the bar what it looked like a man sized robot that had a canon instead of a hand (Samus people) that was alone, on another table he saw a weird pink ball-like thing vacuuming the food in front of it, apparently competing with a green dinosaur like thing that used his tongue to pull the food towards his mouth. And when he was about to move to another table he saw a beautiful girl in her late teens moving towards him.

Zelda was eyeing the room trying to entertain herself after Link got in a discussion with one of his friends from the last tournament, since Peach was nowhere to be seen and Samus frankly she scares her, some in the room thinks she is nothing but a spoiled princess that looks down on people or throw a tantrum if things didn't go her way, this was far from the truth, her upbringing was proof of that. When she was scanning the room she noticed someone new, a blond kid that couldn't be past thirteen years of age looking around the room, now this was new in front of her was a golden chance, not only she can meet someone interesting but she might even get a new friend, and with her resolve strengthened she walked towards the kid.

"Hello and who might you be?" asked the Hylian princess in a sweet tone, obviously interested in the boy.

Naruto, who was not used to this kind of attention, especially from someone as pretty as the princess, he did the only thing he could think of, he blushed and answered in a small voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Zelda couldn't help but giggle at his response; the kid was just so cute when he got flustered! This just made Naruto blush even more and try to hide his face in the big collar of his jacket in a futile attempt to hide the redness of his face. A tall blond man clad in green saved him from the whole ordeal.

"Come on Zel leave the kid alone"

"Oh Link you're just in time I want to introduce you to him, he says his name is Uzumaki"

"That's a weird name"

"Oi! My name is not Uzumaki, it's Naruto"

And with those words the tree got to start talking, while they talked Zelda learned that the boy was something called a ninja, it reminded her of herself when she becomes Sheik, yet it was different, that he was here in the tournament because a fight got out of hand (though the boy didn't elaborate) from his expression it was more than obvious that it was a sore subject, his dream of being acknowledge, of being the hokage, the reason for participation. But when she tried to get him to talk about his past he would flinch and change the subject or not answer at all.

He was looking the competition in the room, resisting the urge to scoff, all of them looked pathetic, when he spotted her making his face spit in an evil grin, he knew he couldn't claim 'it' until the end of the tournament, but he could still have fun, with that in mind Ganondorf made his way towards the chatting group.

"It would be easier on both you and Hyrule if you just give what I want Zelda, but where would the fun in that"

The voice froze the princess on the spot, she knew that voice, held with so much malice and mirth, the voice of someone who likes to stomp on the weak and destroy them. She turned around slowly, as if willing the source of that voice to disappear, alas it was not meant to be, the source of all her anger and despair was there, standing with a smug smirk that said that in his mind he could get away with whatever the hell he was planning.

"You know as well as I that is only a matter of time Zelda, because when this is over your part of the triforce will be mine" the said while slowly reaching for her face with his right hand when something stopped his hand, he turned to see who was getting in his way to see that it was Naruto holding him, this made him scowl, granted he didn't put any strength behind the arm move, but still.

"Hey teme she really doesn't want you touching her, so why don't you leave her alone" the genin said before tightening his grip.

Naruto didn't really knew why he did what he did, he knew he was bad news, and for the way Zelda acted around him it was more than obvious that there was no lost love there and it was obviously making his new friend uncomfortable, besides he looked like a freak.

"This is not your business child, so scram before I hurt you"

"Like hell I am you freak! Leave her alone! Besides what can you do to me!"

"You're starting to become an annoyance brat, let go now before I give you a taste of what power is"

Now that was the wrong to say, of all the things that Ganondorf could say that was the worst he could have picked, you see while Kyuubi is dark, he still have some honor but also he prided himself of being powerful and strong, so seeing this…. Human boasting of his power was infuriating, the demon scanned the gerudo in front of Naruto and recoiled in anger, he was boasting of his power while it was not even his to begin with, he could feel it from his place, the thing that power him up was not even meant to be wielded, while the boy was similar in the that he have another source of power, but unlike this gigantic fool he doesn't go boasting it or claiming that it's his own, he in a way, acknowledge the fox's strength.

In resume Ganondorf pissed of the demon, and he was going to pay for it.

"**Take this brat, and show that foolish flesh-bag what real power is"** and then sent a wave of his chakra to the boy.

Even if it was the first time that he and the fuzz-ball agreed on something he was more than happy to comply, tightening his grip further to the point that his nails- now turned claws- would puncture the armor and get to the tissue he said with a sneer on his face.

"What do you know about power you bastard, and even if that's the case what do you want with her"

"That is not of your business boy" the next thing the gerudo knew was that he was slammed to the farthest wall from the table.

"I thought I said leave her alone"

"Today boy you made a great mistake, for you will learn to fear me"

Naruto scoffed and said "yeah right, I've seen hate, I've seen scorn, I've seen betrayal, but more important I've seen true evil, and you are not even close to it now** go before I show what fear really is"** his voice in the end sounding downright dark.

**"I resent that brat"**

If Naruto was going to retort to that he was stopped by the frightened voice of whom he defended "why did you do that? Don't you understand what you just did?"

"Because he was bothering you"

The answer bothered and unnerved the princess quite a bit" just like that! Because he was bothering me?!?"

"Yes, it was obvious that you didn't want him near you"

"But why?!?!"

"Because you're my friend"

That's all it took to stop the Hylian princess and her worry trip.

In konoha:

Kakashi was not having a good day, after arriving at the valley and subsequently discovering that both his students vanished, then he had to report it to the hokage who didn't take the news well and for the way she was shouting he was sure he would wet himself if any of the anger was directed at him, next it came the pity of his piers, along with Gai's 'attempt' to cheer him up, saying you youthful Naruto was, among other nonsense.

And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse he seemed to witness a man made of semi-transparent geometrical shapes checking around the village, so he did all he could in this situation, sheltered his mind in something familiar in all this madness, his beloved book to prevent mental destruction.

"Dammit Naruto, where are you?" said Tsunade as if the phrase would make Naruto burst the doors open and shout "hey baa-chan", yet since Kakashi returned with the somber news she had more paperwork than ever, why you might ask, because people have been reporting bizarre looking humanoid shaped creatures admiring the view of the village and she somehow knew it had to do with whatever Naruto was doing, now the hard part would be telling the rest of the konoha 12 what happened, she knew Hinata will have a breakdown and she did not want to see it.

In other realities:

In Hyrule all the people that knows of Link could be seen traveling to 2 different locations, either the forest or the domain of the zora, the reason was simple they wanted to see the tournament where the blond man is going to participate, for you see the organizer of the tournament thought it would be waste so he found a way to allow the matches to be observed in different dimensions. So now Malon and Talon, daughter and father respectively are hurrying to Zora's domain, because in there the reception it's better and because the reception it's better the place gets crowed easily.

Similar scenes where repeating in different realities with little to no differences. In one of them Toadsworth was indignant that the princess did something so unbecoming of a princess like participate in that tournament, all while Toadette shook her head at his antics, the last time he was first to cheer for Mario.

Back in konoha:

Tsunade was rubbing her temples in a futile attempt to top her ever increasing migraine the reunion to inform the rookies of two of his piers disappearance everything went straight to hell, Hinata shed tears and withdrew within herself, Gai and Lee start shouting, Shino was stoic, Sakura broke in tears and Ino tried to comfort her, it was luck that Neji and Chouji were still on the hospital or they would part of this madness.

Then when she was about to burst the door of her office opened, allowing a humanoid-shaped figure made of geometrical shapes enter the room effectively shutting up the yelling and be replaced with silence and looks of astounding awe. The figure dropped an envelope bowed and disappeared (literally).

Everyone just stared at the paper for what seemed to be an eternity before taking it in her hands and opening it she was surprised before narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"What does it say hokage-sama?"

"_If you want to locate Naruto just look into the crystal ball and think of him"_

"It must be some sort of trick" said Shino

"B-but we must try, I-it might be a way to see him"

"Be as it may it could still be an enemy trick in order to lure us to an ambush"

"Shino what are you talking about?" as ked the pink haired girl.

"It seems too convenient to me that a strange creature appears out of nowhere with a paper that says how can we find our missing pier"

Tsunade considered the words of the Aburame carefully, it was a high possibility of that scenario to happen but at least they will know where Naruto and possibly Sasuke are, and act accordingly, so she did what the paper said she concentrated on Naruto and saw that the ball shimmered for a second before showing an image that looked taken from a newsflash set of television, with a weird circle in the back wall (the smash brothers symbol) and two weird ball-like things that had gloves and big eyes, one was blue and the other was pink colored (Fololo and Falala from Kirby).

The blue one started to talk "welcome to smash news, the place where we give you all the information you need to stay updated in the tournament. Hello my name it's Fololo"

"And I'm Falala"

The blue thing turned to his partner and started talking "you know sister this time the competition looks fiercer than ever, with the announcement of the prices, it's no surprise"

"That's right not only the prize it's great but there are three new combatants"

"Yes, the expectations were high enough with just Pit and Meta knight and now with the entry of the last challenger the previous smashers will have an even harder time"

"And what can you tell us about this new challenger brother"

"First of all he is a ninja in his reality, he is thirteen years old, and that he goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto"

This immediately caught the attention of everyone in the room, just how the hell was the blond able to get in this?

"Personally I haven't seen him in action yet but from what his stats show he is a balanced fighter, I have news that he already made an enemy in the shape of the Gerudo bandit Ganondorf, it makes me think what can we expect from him, the matches are not set yet, but I can't wait to see him in action"

"You and me brother"

In that moment everyone in the office was silent, there where too many questions unanswered, what is this? What's the price? Why Naruto it's in it? What's in it for him, why haven't he come back? At the very least they knew where he was, the 'anchormen' interrupted their collective thoughts.

"We just received the news the matches have been drawn and… it's amazing! Two of the rookies of the tournament are going to battle from the very beginning, the first match will be young Link versus none other than Uzumaki Naruto".

"Now it's time for you our viewers to learn about the changes in the rules, the first thing it's that for this round every contestant will fight three times and he must win two to advance to the next round" this rule was made because the last tournament didn't last long enough.

"Aright people the setting it's almost done"

As soon as the ball said that, four strange devices hovered in front of the kanji that the tower sported, they were spheres that had four prisms attached in four different directions they formed in a square formation creating some sort of screen that was black, another object that had no definitive shape attached to the crystal ball before opening the lens it had and projecting another screen. The scene repeated in some other places in konoha.

In the Lilat planetary system, in the some-times pacific planet Corneria a replica of the ship of the fabled pilot Fox Mcloud, the great fox was flying in their skies, when several weird shaped things surrounded the upper part of the ship the first were 12 spheres that had several circles and lenses floating in front of them, each separated of the next by only a few millimeters, they surrounded the ship in all angles possible (they're the cameras), next a cubical like objects surrounded the ship and created a cubical barrier to mark the combat field.

Then the pink colored narrator spoke up "okay folks the field it's almost set, so lets see the type of combat format that there will be used, it's a basic stock combat with time limit, it means that in order to win one of the fighters has to throw his opponent outside the arena a certain amount of times during the time limit, if anyone it's unable to do it then the tie it's broken either by sudden death or by how much damage was dealt to the opponent"

As soon as the setup was finished a pillar of white-transparent light appeared in one of the sides of the arena and in the middle of the pillar an 11-year-old kid clad in green was descending towards the ground, at the same time a swirling column of thick black smoke appeared at the other side of the arena, then a moment later the swirl was blown away by a gust of wind that came from within itself revealing a orange-clothed boy, the had his legs mildly spread, his knees slightly bent, his arms extended to both sides of his body as far as they could go, his face looking down to the floor and his eyes closed. In that moment the other boy was touching the arena and unsheathing both his sword and shield before fixating his angry gaze on the blond in front of him, that just opened his eyes and was admiring in awe his surroundings.

The young hero of time was fuming, why you ask? It's simple really. After the whole ordeal with the gerudo he along with several more participants approached the scene, he didn't understand how someone like him could just go around making people like Ganondorf enemies and just shrug it off like it was as common as the sunrise, and when he along with Marth commented on this that happened, maybe it was because Naruto took it wrong or because the way he said it, the blond said he was not going to listen to someone who dress in a skirt and someone who wore a tiara like a girl, the next thing he knew was that everyone was laughing, Roy was rolling in the floor, he was being held by his older self, Marth was pinned down by a grinning Mario, and that Zelda was giggling madly.

So in short this was payback. And he thought it would an easy battle, after all what self-respecting ninja wears orange?

After the countdown finished the young hylian rushed forward intending on delivering some sword strikes and take an early advantage in the fight, Naruto retaliated by launching a couple of shurikens that young Link stopped with his shield, making the kid stop and giving Naruto his chance, he quickly got in striking range he launched two punches followed by a kick with his left leg that was aimed to the abdomen, Link blocked them all with his shield, Naruto didn't paid the fact any mind and launched a kick to the abdomen section with his right foot this time, in that instant Link got ready to deliver a sword swipe in hopes to score a strike and make him back away, Naruto saw this and he pushed of the shield using both legs making Link stumble back two steps and Naruto bounce back into the air before back flipping three times. When his feet touched the ground Naruto charged chakra for a moment and made two hand-signs and a giant, folded Fuuma shuriken appeared next to him, by now his opponent was already moving towards him. So taking the cloned weapon in his left hand he started to make a plan.

"_This will work"_ it was simple and he was sure that his opponent was underestimating him he narrowed his eyes, that was a mistake he was going to rectify soon enough.

The blond genin turned around while unfolding the weapon and spinning it by the ring, showing his back to his opponent before facing him again and launching the spinning weapon towards him.

"_What the hell! I can't stop that! What is he trying to do?"_ were the hylian's thoughts.

As the weapon approached and he couldn't stop he did the only thing he could, he rolled forward letting the projectile pass inches of where his mid-zone would be if he had stand still as he was rising he turned if only for a second to see the weapon, just what the hell was that? that second was a mistake and Naruto capitalized it.

Before Link could even finish standing up Naruto was already in front of him delivering a mean punch with his right hand (AN: like the way he punched Gaara after Gamabunta's blade disappeared) the force of the attack combined with the fact that Link was even finished standing up and as such he didn't had any real footing the Hylian boy was lifted from the ground and sent flying a couple of meters.

In that moment all the participants understood one thing: outside the battlefield Naruto might me a lot of things, but inside the battle they have to take him seriously or he will cost them their chance of winning.

---------

AN: done! Finally well this is the beginning of the actual tournament and the first encounter, and believe this fight it's far from over as for the details like the type of fighter I will clear it further: he is a balance type fighter, in terms of speed he is slightly slower than Falco and in terms of strength he is slightly weaker than Mario, also like in the anime and manga his style of fighting will keep evolving and changing as he fights on, he has weak spot of course, for example he has one of shortest reach in the tournament, so he has to get really close to hit and his special attacks either leave him immobile (rasengan) or can be charged (projectile launching, as it was shown in this chapter) or require precise timing.

Also as you already noticed Pit and Meta knight were included along with the super smash attacks. Now for characters that will be eliminated (no buts):

-Ness

-Mew two

-Jigglypuff

-The ice climbers

-Mr. Game and watch

as for pairings it could either none or Naru/Saku, before you start complaining in this fic there will be more than just mindless battling(as fun as it is) there will be development in the characters and Sakura will go trough a serious soul-search and a serious personality over-hauling as how far is his teammate willing to go just for her happiness as well as asking herself if she really did the right thing in choosing the Uchiha, that unless you people come off with a better(and a good reason for it beyond ' I hate her and she's a bitch') and no Sasuke will not fight(sorry he is just too wounded in this fic)

now for an unrelated question: am I the only one who thinks that Hidan's scythe would fit perfectly in a devil may cry game?

please review and tell me what you think criticism more than welcome flames piss off (seriously if you don't anything nice or constructive to say don't say anything)

JA NE.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
